


Over the Skyline

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Series: Movie Night A.K.A. The Fluffiest and Most Positive Infinity War Fix-It Fics You'll Find [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And all the other deaths weren't permanent or real, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Flying, Fuck Canon, Fuck The Russo Brothers, Let's all heal together guys, New York City, No Bisexuals Die, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Quinjets, That ashes scene never happened, This is just my form of therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck marvel, infinity war fix-it, infinity war therapy, poorly-written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: In which Natasha takes Valkyrie on a ride.





	Over the Skyline

A few hours had passed since  _13 Going On 30_ had ended, and everyone was fast asleep.

Everyone except for Natasha.

As she was watching  _13 Going On 30,_ she kept thinking about Bruce and how sad it was that he was probably over her and how if he hadn't gone to fucking Space and hadn't crash-landed on that planet, they could be together right now, and that thought made her upset because she missed out on what could've been a great relationship.

She needed some water.

* * *

When she went into the kitchen she was surprised to find someone else in there, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Goddammit, alcohol where are you? Fuck why is this kitchen so big?" She heard.

"Valkyrie?" She called out.

"Oh hi, Natasha!" Valkyrie said, blushing a little "I'm just, I'm just looking for some... snacks! Yeah. Snacks!"

"The alcohol isn't here you know," Natasha said, "Tony stored it all in a secret closet ever since Peter became a regular visitor".

"Oh," Valkyrie replied, "could you take me to this so-called 'secret closet'?"

"Follow me," Natasha replied with a chuckle.

* * *

1 bottle of Vodka later, they were both already very comfortable with each other, as if they'd been friends for decades and hadn't just met a few hours ago.

"You know, I won't lie," Valkyrie said, "when I first saw you, my first thought was 'damnnnnnnnnnn.'"

"Funny," Natasha replied, "when  _I_ first saw you, I thought 'okay she's pretty cute.'"

Valkyrie laughed at that, completely in disbelief that someone as amazing as Natasha was attracted to her.

"Have you ever been in a quinjet?" Natasha asked, bringing her back to Earth.

"I've been on a spaceship," Valkyrie answered, "but no, not a quinjet."

"You want to be on one?" Natasha asked, "I really want to fly to New York and see all the nice lights and views from above, but I wanna do it with you."

"Absolutely!" Valkrie answered with joy.

* * *

They took a quinjet, and Natasha set it on autopilot to circle Manhattan and then fly over it to get incredible views because Valkyrie had never been outside Norway, Asgard, or Sakaar, and she thought it was terrible that she'd never seen what a place like New York looked like.

As she looked out the window with a look of simple admiration on her face, she looked over at Valkyrie, who was staring at the skyline with an almost childlike wonder. She looked so adorable like this.

Maybe it's cause the Vodka was still having an effect on her, but she kissed Valkyrie on the cheek. She retracted her head quickly, fearing she just made a terrible mistake, but seconds later, Valkyrie brought down Natasha's head and joined their lips together.

"I know I literally  _just_ met you but," Valkyrie said, breaking their lips apart, "I really,  _really_ like you."

Natasha smiled, "I really like you too," and kissed her once again. 

 

 

 


End file.
